Bad Boy, a Dally Winston Love Story
by ROCKelecNtraROLL
Summary: A girl from Dally's past shows up, and it all really goes down hill from there. Will Dally fall in love with her again? Is she still in love with him? There will be sex, so don't read if you're not okay with that.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here, so it might kinda suck. Its also on Quibblo (but that site sucks majorily.)

Dallas Winston slid out from under his car and wiped his greasy hands on his worn jeans. "I'm gonna take off now. There's a party at..." His words trailed off as he spotted the figure walking towards the Curtis's front gate. Her curly red ringlets were cut to just below her ears, shorter then the last time he'd seen her, and the spattering of freckles across her nose was gone.  
Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Two-Bit Matthews, whose real name was Keith, glanced at him strangely, never having seen the infamous Dally Winston just shut up in the middle of a sentence.  
The girl approached the Curtis's picket fence and laughed as she saw Dally.  
"Dallas Winston, I'd know that face anywhere!"  
She laughed and jumped the fencr, white summer dress fluttering around her knees as she sprinted towards Dally and jumpped up and hugged his neck, legs going around his waist. He pushed her off, and she laughed. "Hey Alexis." He said coldly.  
Alexis laughed, and her dark brown eyes sparkled with memories and times that Dally had pushed down and tried to forget.

Constructive critisism please! I will also be posting my Darry love story.


	2. Chapter 2

I am mostly erasing what happened in the movie, but I might include the movie scene or something, maybe.

Dally. Man. I hadn't seen him for nearly three years. Three years since that night in the back of a 1965 sleek red corvette he'd hot wired. Nearly three years to the day that we'd driven off the crowded New York streets to a dusty back road, and we had headed to 'our' spot. And exactly three years since we had watched the sunset together. Three frickin' years since I had nearly lost my virginity to Dally. Three years since he had disappeared.  
Standing next to a shirtless Dally, looking colder and handsomer then he had three years ago, I smiled at the three guys standing near him, two of them about 14 and one about 18 or 19. One of the 14 year olds was a sad, puppy dog faced boy with sliced back brown hair and scared brown eyes. The other 14 year old was had long black slicked-back hair and blue eyes. The other guy was wearing a mickey mouse t-shirt, and looked fairly intoxicated.

Dally smirked at his friends and wrapped an arm around me. "Lexi, this is Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit. Boys, this is my ex girlfriend." I still saw the way his jaw was hardened, despite his leering at my expense. I raised an eyebrow at him and poked him hard in the bellybutton. Dally doubled over and retracted his arm from my shoulders. "I'm Alexis, and I am most certainly not his ex girlfriend. I was his best friend." Was. Then had a crush on him, that still managed to exist when he joined a gang in New York, and lasted until he left. **poof**  
But, you know, you just don't go telling random strangers things like that.  
Two-bit leered at me. Well, more at my chest. "Well sweetheart, any friend of Dally's is a friend of mine. C'mon and meet the gang."

Two-bit and the other boys headed inside the house. Dally seemed ready to protest when I followed. I arched an eyebrow at him, and smiled. "You better put a shirt on Dally, and introduce me to your friends."  
Dally grabbed a shirt from the porch rail and pulled it on. He then grabbed a leather jacket from inside the car and pulled it on, flipping up the collar in a move so extremely **dally** it hurt.  
"New leather jacket I see." I quietly said to him as I let him lead me inside the house.  
He didn't look at me.

-  
**Darry POV**  
Two-bit careened it, knocking Soda's glass off the coffee table. I sighed as the water splattered all over the carpet.  
Twobit ignored the mess and flopped down on the couch. I tossed Soda a towel.  
"Dally found a girl off the streets! She's a real looker too!"

Good god, and I thought Dally was above getting a prostitute.

Pony and Johnny sat on the floor while Twobit turned on mickey. "Dally didn't find her off the streets, she came up to him and hugged him." Johnny peeped up.

Everyone sat in silence for a second. "I think she knew him in New York. They were friends or somethin'." Johnny said even quieter.  
Well, that doesn't mean she aint a prostitute.

**Ponyboy POV**

I saw the way Darry's mouth flattened at the mention of pickin a girl up off the streets. After Johnny explained she was Dally's friend, the line remained. I turned to look at Dally and the girl, Alexis, as they entered.  
Dally looked like he was avoiding eye contact. Two-bit, Darry, Steve, Soda, Johnny, and I all turned to look at them.  
There was an akward moment, then Alexis stepped forward with a smile.  
"I'm Alexis Deneau. Nice to meet all of you."

Darry's mouth unhardened when he saw the gold heart necklace glinting around her neck. And heard the proper grammar she used. He waved from his position in the kitchen and introduced us all.

**Sodapop POV**  
No way Dally knew this girl. She looked way too much like a Soc for him to do anything than  
leer at her.  
And Steve, being the ever classy man he was, said exactly that.

Alexis got a little amused twist to her lips and laughed. "Well, he has done his fair amount of leering. But I am not sure whether I'm a Soc or not."  
She glanced at Dally. He smirked, and leaned against the wall. "Soc is a rich,  
spoiled brat from the other side of town. You're a Soc babe."  
She glared at him. "No, I'm not. Not anymore."

**Steve's POV**  
Definately an ex girlfriend.

**Johnny's POV**  
Dally was bein awful mean to such a pretty lady. Even if she was a Soc.  
He sneered at her. "Daddy take away your allowance again."  
She stopped glaring and actually laughed. "Oh Dal, you have not changed an itty bit. He tried to marry me off to Lenny Welver again.  
And apparently, deciding I wanted to get a job was the last straw."  
Dally listened with a cold stare. "Finally disowned you."  
Alexis smiled a pretty smile and laughed. "Finally did. Gave me a week to get out. Now, the only things I got to my name are Charlotte, Jellybean, about 200 dollars, a matress, a couple of pieces of jewelery, and a degree in literature."  
I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who noticed a little softening in Dal's expression.

**Twobit POV**  
I peeped up. "If your lookin' for a place to stay, Dal just got a house with an extra bedroom."  
The look Dally sent me cold enough to freeze Santa in his tracks.

**Alexis POV**  
I looked at Dally, challenge in my eyes. "Now Dally, you can offer me room, or I can tell  
them the story about how we met."  
You could practically smell the fear off him.

This is sort of a random chapter, I'm not sure why I used the muliple POVs, so tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so just so you know, the chapter titles are whoever's POV it is. Sorry the characters were super ooc in the last chapter. This one basically explains what happened three ago with them. **cue dramatic music**

(ALL WRITTEN AS FLASHBACK)  
I pulled up to the school, engine of the car singing a sweet, thrumming song that flowed into my body. I watched for the familiar tint of shiny copper hair, and pretended that my heart didn't speed up when i saw it.  
She was wearing a cobalt blue shirt today **"it's cobalt, dallas winston. Cobalt, not coltbalt, not colbalt, not coldbal, it's COBALT mister."** Her voice popped into my head, lecturing and exasperated. I allowed myself a small smile, then stood up in the convertable, and hollered, "Hey, pretty lady!"  
Alexis's head whipped around, and her voice broke into a smile seeing me. Something in my chest tightened. She threw off her ridiculous little black pumps with sparkles on them that I knew she hated, accidently hitting another student in the head with one. I smirked as she sprinted across the parking lot towards me, shouting a 'sorry' over her shoulder.  
Alexis jumped over the passenger door and slid into the seat. I gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot, leaving a skid mark.  
We headed out of town, towards our spot. Alexis found a radio station, wrinkling her nose in concentration, a little trait I wanted to remember.  
Because I couldn't stay here any longer.  
She turned to me and grinned when we exited the city street. "Well, at least you stole a nice car this time. At least this one is worth going to jail for."  
I punched her playfully. "The Ford Festiva was the only car available at the time."  
Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Linda still claims she's a virgin, because who wants to say that Dallas Winston popped your cherry in a freakin Ford Festiva."  
"Was she number 12 or 13? I can never remember."  
Lex snorted. "I will not dignify that with an answer."  
I winked and we turned down a familiar dirt road.  
We drove about three minutes further and I spun into the grass, parking in a grassy clearing.  
Later, as she perched on the hood, math book in her lap, pencil tucked behind her ear and bottom lip between her teeth, I took a chance to memorize it. The small wrinkle between her brows, hair curly and glowing in the setting sun, the little freckles on her nose, the pale pink petals of her lips.  
"Lex, how's Lenny?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I managed to get out of three dates, but my father is forcing me into one next week. And he bought me condoms for it. What sort of father does that?! I wish we were back in first grade, and I could punch Lenny again."  
The side of my mouth quirked up when I remembered a little Lex, punching Lenny for stealing our idea for a science project. And quirked down when I realized she might have sex with that ass.  
She glanced at my sour expression. "Now Dal, don't go getting jealous on me now."  
I hopped up on the hood and changed the subject. "What're you workin' on now?"

We sat under the stars against the hood. Lex's head was on my shoulder, and her hand was in mine, her thumb stroking mine, slowly. I wanted to hold onto this moment.  
"Dal, how you been?" She asked softly.  
I let out a slow breath. God, I was whipped if I could talk about this to her.  
"I miss her. Alot."  
Lex squeezed my hand. "She would be proud of you, you know."  
My hand slipped into my worn leather jacket's pocket, and caressed the cool gold chain there.  
**"Dallas, I want you to take this. It's worth alot. Use it for something you've always wanted. Something that will give your life a purpose, something that inspires youto keep on fighting."** My mom's voice echoed in my head as she lay on her death bed, cancers stealing her from me.  
"I'm a hood, Lex. I don't think she'd be too proud."  
Lex sat up tucked a stray lock of me hair behind my ear.  
"But you're loyal. You're protective. You're sweet, and kind, and caring."  
Her other hand came under my chin and her thumb stroked my jaw. It felt strange and wonderful for her to touch me like this. Intimately. Lovingly.  
I looked into her brown eyes. I'd thought they were pretty, but right now, they looked gorgeous, perfect. And something was was in her eyes, sweet and raw and... and unlike the way any girl had ever looked at me before.  
"Lex... I-"  
Lex cut me off with the press of her lips.  
For a second, I forgot to how to think. To breathe. To move. When she started to pull away, my instincts kicked in. My hands went around her hips and pulled her closer. My lips caressed hers. She seemed to sigh into me.  
My tongue flicked against her lips. Lex's mouth opened. Her mouth was hot and soft and sweet, with some little taste of something sweet and sugary and slightly tart and so **Lex**.  
'I need this to last me a lifetime.' I thought. Because I needed Lex like air.

Somehow we ended up in the backseat. Our shirts were off and her bra was thrown somewhere in the front. The roof was now up, and she was making little keening noices as I bit her collar bone and I licked farther down, relishing the way she breathlessly said my name.  
"God, you're gorgeous Lex." I whispered into the crevass between were soft, round, plump breasts.  
Lex's hand went to my jeans and gently unbuckled and unzipped them, and gently brushing against my cock  
I groaned and pulled of her black slacks, and she squirmed a little and thrust a breast into my mouth as she pulled off her little cobalt blue lace panties.  
I laughed quietly at that, and gently caressed her hips.  
Lex was soft and curves and sweet skin and rusty curls concelling her heat. My pants came off next and my boxers landed in the front.  
Lex pulled away from me pressed her hands into my abs and her fingers raised goose bumps.  
"Wow." She said softly, a small giggle coming from somewhere in her throat.  
"Well, I've never had any complaints." I whispered into her neck.  
She giggled again. "Well, I can't wait to see if that's warranted."  
I opened my eyes then, having closed them to better absorb her touch.  
Was I really gonna love and leave Lex? She'd be just another one night stand. I knew I was leaving tonight, that's why I'd wanted to see her. Have one last memory of her. Because I couldn't stay here anymore.  
But if having this sweet memory left her with me being the cherrypicker that never came round again, as I had been for so many other girls, I couldn't do it.  
Lex deserved so much more.  
I pressed a kiss to Lex's forehead.  
"Put your clothes back on." I slid away from her and pulled my boxers back on. As I opened the car door and stepped out, I glanced back at her. She sat still, perched om the edge of the seat, face wrinkled in confusion and hurt.  
Doing the right thing shouldn't make you feel so shitty.  
"Lex, please."  
She turned to look at me, surprise in her eyes. I never said please. Avoiding eye contact, I pulled on the rest of my clothes. When I slid into the car, Lex was pulling on her shirt. Before I lost my confidence, I picked up her slacks off the grass (somehow they had been tossed outside)and I slid the gold chain with its gold heart pendant into the front right pocket.

* * *

I dropped Lex off a block away from her parents mansion. She didn't look at me as she left, with a murmured, "Bye."  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself not to look back as I sped away. I didn't look back at her street, or my street, where my father (the bastard) was probably passed out drunk. I didn't back until I couldn't see the city, till I was on a lonely road somewhere in Pennslyvania, and when I looked back, just as the sun started to rise, tears slid silently down my face.

* * *

I am really proud of this piece of work, its some of the best I've done, I think.

The idea i originally had for this chapter was akin to Nickelback's song, Animals, then turned into fluff. With a bit of porn, and GOOD GOD WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN. MY APOLOGIES.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex was in the guest room. I hadn't planned on a use for that room, but now Lex was moved in, her mattress on the floor, and Jellybean, the german shepard she had saved off the streets when we were thirteen, was eagerly wagging her tail at me, recognizing my scent. Lex exited the bathroom, curly hair pushed out of her face with a stretchy head band, only in a oversixed shirt. I clenched my jaw when I realized it was my shirt. Her shapely legs, _god_, stretched out from beneath my shirt, tempting me to look.

She sat on the arm of the couch, folding her small hands in her lap. She looked uncomfortable. I'd never seen her uncomfortable with me before, and it hurt that she was.

"Tomorrow, I was thinking, we could draw up a rental contract, guareenting that I pay you for my room. I also am gonna pawn the jewlery I have. I'll find a job in the next weeks." Lex spoke straightforwardly, strange for her. She didn't add a joke or insult.

I lit a cigarette and took a deep puff. "We don't need a contract, I trust you." Lex nodded and stood up, scratched Jellybean's ears, then walked toward her room. Right before entering, Lex turned and smiled shakily at me, some question in her eyes.

"Dal, why did you... Have...I missed you." I took a deep breathe and looked away from her, focusing on the glowing embers of my cigarette, trying to avoid the words that stuck in my throat.

She twisted her fingers together, a nervous gesture I'd only seen when she was dealing with her family, and turned away.

I watched as her door closed softly, took another draft of my cigarette, and tried to stop myself from saying, "I missed you too."

* * *

The sun coming through the cracked window in my room woke me up. I had been at Dal's for two weeks and today was the first day of my new job as a librarian at the Tulsa Town Library. As soon as I got my paycheck, I planned on investing in curtains.

As I ate breakfast, Dal came in, smelling of beer and with glitter on his clothes.

He smirked when he saw me and tried to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Where ya goin' dressed like that,my lil' Lex?" I tried to not scrowl at his slurred speech. For the time I'd been here, half the time Dal had not been here, and the other half he'd been cold and distant. I'd been left to figure out how to clean up his mess of a house and how in the world he made enough money to afford this place.

"I'm starting my job at the library today." I washed my plate and strode towards the door. Suddenly, a blond chick wearing entirely too much make up and entirely too little clothes burst through the door. She seemed to over look me and run straight into Dal's lap, squealing.

He looked surprised to see her, but didn't protest when she started to kiss his neck. "Hey Sylvia." He slurred, eyes unfocused as he looked at me. I grabbed my purse from my room and strode out the door. Inside my chest, a knot formed, wishing desperately that he didn't still have the ability to break my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with the taste of vomit in my mouth and the stench of alcohol on my clothes. I clambered out of bed, groaning, and found my clothes neatly folded on my bedside table. I immediately thought of Lex.

I pulled on clothes and walked out of my room, the sun nearly blinding me. I found Lex sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee while reading the newspaper and wearing a slimming gray dress, not a fold in the fabric or a chair out-of-place. It had always amazed me she could be so wild and reckless at one moment, yet tidy and prim and posh in the next.

"Lex." My voice came out roughly, scratchy in my throat. "Did... did you put me to bed or somethin'?"

She peered over the lifestyle section at me and nodded. "I came home from work yesterday to find you passed out on the couch next to your own vomit." Her voice was icy and I had a terrible premonition that I had done something absolutely terrible to her.

"Well, err, thanks." I scratched my head and hesitated before turning back to go to my room.

I heard her car pull out of the driveway ten minutes later. I exited my room and phoned Buck's, still thinking of the chill of her voice.

* * *

I drove to work with the radio on, a small murmur in the background of my mind. I mentally cursed Dallas. _God, I never should have come here, never should have tried to find him._ Here I was, having gone through hell and high water to find him, facing the wraith of my parents as I did. I had gone to the bad parts of town all the way from New York to Chicago, looking for him. And yet, nothing had changed.

He was still the ass who had taught me to be wild, and I was still the goody-two-shoes rich girl who pretended to be bad and was hopelessly in love with him.

Dal's voice, slurred with alcohol, came back to me from the night before. "You're sooo pretty Lexie-loo. You got wild eyes. But you're so good. I never understood that about ya'. You're like fire, but you don't act like that to nobody that is stronger than ya. You're a mystery. That's what always scared me so much 'bout goin' after ya'. Ya were too complex. And ya like me. Or you did. And I really liked you. And that doesn't make any sense. I don't deserve to ruin someone as good a ya. Knowing me ruins people. That's kinda why I put up with Silvia. She is just a little blond sex thing. Not complicated at all. She couldn't be anymore ruined."

I knew Dally well enough to know his drunken confession made sense. He had never been one for puzzles, one for working things out. He was gut instinct and impulses. No thinking allowed.

I remember, when we were in grade school, he'd had a crush on Millie Greffent, the smartest girl in our classes. He'd pulled her hair and left little candies on her desk, and eventually asked me, his best friend, for advice. But he'd eventually given up after Tyler Fedio kissed her on the cheek and told her she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Afterwards, instead of eating his candy like she usually would, Millie would throw it back at him and call him a no good hood that didn't deserve a girl.

It was odd, of course, that Dal had been so affected by this. But he was a mystery, and I wondered, sometimes, if he thought all girls that weren't absolute trash had the same opinion of him.

And he was right. He did ruin most girls he was with. They ended up terribly. Complete messes and very angry and broken. He probably even thought he'd ruined his own mother.

But he hadn't ruined me. He'd lifted me up and shown me what it was like to grab life my its figurative balls and make it my bitch. And god, he'd help make me free of the social rings and barriers and just fly. I loved him for that. I loved him for alot of things.

* * *

Apologies for the long wait! This chapter is kind of a stall, I promise much more action and some progression in their relationship in the next one!


End file.
